Spirited away II
by VeraHeleneKelly
Summary: Chihiro is vijftien jaar en zit op de middelbare school. Alles gaat goed, ze Krijgt opeens veel aandacht van de populairste jongen van school en ze heeft veel lol met haar beste vriendin Seira. Totdat ze dromen begint te krijgen over rare wezens op rare plekken.Ook lijkt het of iemand haar steeds naar het bos wilt roepen. Ze negeert het totdat ze dingen begint te herrineren.
1. Chapter 0

_'Dus zo moet het voor haar hebben gevoeld, het voelt raar om je wereld te verlaten om vervolgens in een andere terecht te komen.' Haku liep verder het bos in. ' Ik hoop dat ik haar kan vinden. Ik moet haar vinden' " Chihiro." fluisterde ik ._


	2. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

" Chihiro! CHIHIROOO! Word wakker!" "hmpf?" " Schiet op meid je komt te laat op school." Chihiro rekt zich uit en opent haar ogen. " Hee mam, hoe laat is het?" " Half 8." "WATT? HAD JE ME NIET EERDER WAKKER KUNNEN MAKEN, IK KOM TE LAAT!" Chihiro sprong uit bed en trok snel haar uniform aan. " Waar is die verdomde sok?" " Hier schat." antwoordde haar moeder. Chihiro rukte de sok uit haar hand en rende naar de badkamer. " Ach, Chihiro. Ongeorganiseerd zoals altijd." Er klonk een harde gil. " O god ik zie er niet uit!" Chihiro's haar stond alle kanten op, ze bond haar haar in een mooi paars elastiekje, ze weet niet meer hoe ze eraan komt maar het voelde altijd al vertrouwd. Ze deed gauw nog wat mascara op, rende naar beneden, pakte een boterham en rende de deur uit. " Jij ook een fijne dag Chihiro!" Riep haar moeder haar na.

"Chihiro! Fijn om je weer te zien!" " Hai Seira, hoe was je vakantie?" " Echt fan-tas-tisch! " Chihiro moest lachen om haar vriendin, Seira was er altijd om haar op te vrolijken. " En de jouwe Chihiro? Nog wat leuks gedaan?" Ik dacht aan mijn slapeloze nachten vol met nachtmerrie's over rare plekken met rare wezens waar mensen in biggen werden veranderd. Mijn hele vakantie heb ik vermoeid op de bank gelegen. "Was hartstikke leuk hoor." Loog ik. Ik wist niet wat de dromen betekende maar ze kwamen elke nacht terug, totdat ik had uitgevonden waarom ik die dromen had was ik niet van plan om met iemand over te praten. En school begon. De saaie leraren, de groepjes mensen, de lunches en het huiswerk. Weer een nieuw schooljaar, maar ik moest mijn best doen. Ik wou naar de kunstacademie, het zou hard worden maar ik moest en zou het halen. In de klas ging ik naast Seira zitten bij het raam. Het was mijn plekje, bij mijn beste vriendin met mijn dagdromen. Mijn moeder vond dat ik niet meer bij het raam moest zitten, het is slecht voor mijn concentratie. Maar ik hield van het kijken van de natuur, vogels die vrij rondvliegen, regen dat naar beneden valt, maar het mooiste vond ik wanneer de zon door de bladeren heen scheen en schaduwpatronen op mij en mijn tafel achterliet. " Hey, Chihiro?" fluisterd Seira in mijn oor. " Ja?" "Ik denk dat je een keer met Bolin moet uitgaan." " Hoezo?" vraag ik ongeïnteresseerd . " Hij vind je leuk gekkie! Hij kijkt de hele tijd naar je. En hij is super hot!" Hoe kon een jongen mij nou leuk vinden? Toen ik niet antwoorde begon ze aan mijn mouw te trekken. " Ah kom op Chihiro, ga toch eens een keer met een jongen uit. Ga ergens heen, maak lol en geef hem op het eind een kus als hij het verdient." "Ik heb geen tijd voor jongens en trouwens wat moet je ermee? Love sucks." Ik hoorde Seira geïrriteerd zuchten. " Veel meisjes zouden een moord plegen voor een date met Bolin." Ik Antwoordde niet en begon te droedelen in mijn schrift zonder er echt aandacht aan te besteden. Mijn droom van vannacht was raar. Ik zat op een zwarte wolk van zwevende piepende bolletjes, ze brachten me naar een rode poort, toen ik de poort in wou gaan hoorde ik iemand schreeuwen: Kijk niet achterom. Toch deed ik het, ik keek recht in de ogen van een groot varken. Toen werd ik wakker. Bezweet en buiten adem. "Hey wat teken je?" Hoor ik Seira vragen. Ik keek naar mijn schrift en besefte dat het vol stond met rare wezens zoals in mijn dromen. Ik sloeg snel

Mijn schrift dicht. "Niks!" niemand mocht dit zien, ze zouden me voor gek verklaren. Maar het was toch maar een droom! Kom op Chihiro het is gewoon een droom! Het zegt helemaal niets! De rest van de dag durfde ik niets meer te tekenen, bang dat er weer iets raars uit mijn vingers kwam.


	3. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

Ik liep in een bos. " Chihiro!" riep een stem. Ik kenden die stem ergens van "Chihiro kom naar me terug." ik volgde de stem. De stem bleef mijn naam zeggen. Waar ken ik die stem van? Ik bleef de de stem volgen, op zoek naar de eigenaar van de stem. Opeens stopte het bos en was overal water waar ik dan ook keek. "Je bent te laat Chihiro!" zei de stem. De zon verdween en donkere wolken kwamen ervoor in de plaats. Ik voelde pijn door heel mij lichaam, overal op mijn lichaam zaten kleine sneetjes die veroorzaakt werden door papieren vogels. " W-wat gebeurt er met me?" ik probeerde de vogels weg te slaan maar het mislukte, ze bleven maar terug komen. Ik liet mezelf op mijn knieën vallen, ik voelde mijn tranen over mijn wangen stromen en ik proefde het zout in mijn mond. Het water steeg. Toen besefte ik me dat mijn tranen de bron van het water was. Maar het was al te laat, ik verdronk. Ik werd omringd door rustig blauw. Ik lag op de bodem en keek omhoog door het water naar de donkere lucht met een roze schoentje naast mijn hoofd. Ik ademde mijn laatste adem uit.

"AAHHHHH!" "wat is er Chihiro?" mijn moeder kwam mijn kamer binnen en kwam bezorgt bij me op bed zitten. " Had je een slechte droom?" ik knikte. " wil je bij mij bed liggen?" even dacht ik eraan om ja te zeggen, ik voelde me helemaal in de war en papa was toch weg naar zijn werk, hij was meer op zijn werk dan thuis. Maar kom op ik ben 15! Ik bent niet bang van een droom. "Nee hoor mam, het komt wel weer goed" "Weet je het zeker?" ik knikte. Ze stond op van het bed en liep naar de deur, voordat ze hem dichtdeed hoorde ik haar zeggen dat als er iets was ik naar haar toe moest komen. De rest van de nacht sliep ik niet meer. Rond vijf uur had ik er genoeg van en stapte ik uit mijn bed en ging ik onder de douche staan. Wat gebeurde er de laatste tijd toch? Die dromen? Waar komen ze vandaan? Na het douchen kleedde me aan en verzorgde ik mijn uiterlijk tot in de puntjes, ik had toch tijd genoeg. Ik smeerde een laag foundation onder mijn ogen om mijn wallen te verbergen, het werd al iets minder erg maar ik zag er nog moe uit. Ik deed oogschaduw op, goude en bruine tinten, dat paste goed bij mijn ogen. Ik tekende een lijntje boven mijn ogen en deed nog wat mascara op mijn wimpers. Vervolgens deed ik nog wat lipgloss op. Ik keek in de spiegel, niet slecht. Ik zag er nog wat moe uit maar het viel mee. Ik liep terug naar mijn kamer en keek op de klok 7:04. Ik zuchtte en ging op mijn bed liggen. Misschien moest ik naar mijn tekening kijken als ik erachter wou komen waarom ik deze dromen heb. De tekening kan misschien iets duidelijk maken. Ik pakte mijn tas en ging terug op mijn bed zitten met de tas in mijn armen. Oke chihiro, adem in en uit. Het komt helemaal goed... er is niks om bang voor te zijn. ik haalde het schrift uit mijn tas en bladerde naar de bladzijde die ik gisteren nog zo hard had dichtgeslagen. Ik staarde vol ongeloof naar wat ik had getekent. Een draak. Ik had altijd draken willen tekenen maar het mislukte altijd. En deze draak leek op geen een van de draken die ik in mijn tekenboeken heb staan. "Hoe heb ik dit kunnen maken?" ik volgde met mijn vingers de lijnen van de draak. ik scheurde voorzichtig de bladzijde eruit en legde hem in mijn nachtkastje, ik wou de tekening bewaren maar ik wou niet dat iemand hem zou zien op school. Wat moet ik hier nou van denken, wat zegt het dat ik opeens een draak kan tekenen. het was nu 7:32. ik liep naar beneden en maakte lunch voor in de middag en een botherham om nu op te eten. Het was nog vroeg maar ik kon nu niet stilzitten. ik liep naar buiten en voelde de wind langs mijn benen gaan. ik kreeg er rillingen van. Ik begon te lopen richting school. Opeens voelde ik een soort warmte of energie aan mijn rechterkant, ik keek en zag het bos. "Chihiro" leken de bomen te fluisteren. Dit kan niet echt zijn, toch bleef ik staan luisteren om te horen of het er echt was. ik hoorde het nog eens "Chihiro." ik wou net naar het bos lopen toen ik een hand op mijn schouder voelde. "Hey Chihiro? Wat ben je aan het doen?" Het was Seira. Met mijn aandacht nog op het bos gericht zei ik dat ik aan het wandelen was. Maar hoe hard ik mij ook concentreerde op het bos... de warmte, de energie en het gefluister leek verdwenen te zijn. "Kom laten we naar school gaan." Zei ik tegen Seira. "Oke, hey weet je wat ik gisteren gedaan heb..." en zo begon Seira tegen mij te praten. Ik kon me er niet echt op concentreren maar ik deed mijn best. Uiteindelijk kwamen we op school aan. ik propte mijn Jas en mijn eten in mijn kluisje en liep naar de les.

Ik merkte dat ik weer afgeleid was toen Seira mij aantikte en vroeg waar ik was. Ik keek naar mijn schrift en ik zag een nieuwe tekening. snel deed ik mijn schrift dicht voordat iemand het kon zien. Thuis zal ik de tekening bekijken. Niet hier op school. De rest van de dag kon ik niet me niet meer concentreren en toen mijn laatste lesuur geëindigd was rende ik zo hard als ik kon naar huis. Ik voelde me gespannen... en nieuwe tekening. Misschien begrijp ik na deze tekening wat er met me aan de hand is.


	4. Chapter 3

Hoofdstuk 3

Het was een baby, een grote baby met daarnaast een muis. " Ahh, Dit maakt niks duidelijk!" wat betekent een muis en een baby nou weer. Ik scheurde de bladzijde uit mijn schrift en legde hem naast de tekening van de draak. Dit slaag nergens op. Waarom heb ik dit nou weer? Ik moest mijn hoofd leeg maken. Ik kleedde me om in een kort broekje, een t-shirt en sportgympen. Ik deed oortjes in en rende op de maat. Ik voelde mijn hart bonzen en mijn adem versnellen, ik ging nog harder rennen. Mijn veter was los dus ik bukte en strikte hem. Toen mijn oortje uit mijn oor viel hoorde ik het weer, en jongensstem. Vermoeid en vol verlangen. "Chihiro." ik keek om me heen en deed mijn oortjes weer in. Ik zette het volume op de hardste stand. Er is hier niemand. Ik begon weer te rennen. Ik word gek, helemaal gek. Toen ik sterretjes begon te zien na wat minuten rennen ging ik op een bankje in het park zitten. Ik concentreerde me op mijn adem. In, uit, in, uit. Een jongen kwam naast me zitten. "Hey Chihiro." "Hai Bolin." "heb je gerent?" vraagt hij. " ja, ik moest... Uhmm.. Mijn hoofd leeg maken." ik draaide mijn hoofd weg. " Ik ken het gevoel." hij zakt wat onderuit op het bankje en legt zijn armen in zijn nek. " We kunnen wel een keer samen rennen." zegt hij opeens. Ik schrok, Bolin, een van de populairste en knapste jongens van de school wou met mij samen rennen?" "Uhm oké is goed." mijn maag begon te knorren. Ik keek

Geschrokken naar mijn buik, waarom nu? Naast deze knappe jongen. Ik weet wat ik had gezegd over jongens, daten en liefde maar hij heeft van die mooie groene ogen waar ik op een of andere manier mezelf heel erg op aangetrokken voel. Hij begon te lachen. "wil je wat eten?" ik knikte. Hij haalde uit zijn tas een plastic bakje met daarin rijstbollen. "Hier." toen hij mijn handen aanraakte herinnerde ik me iets, iemand had mij ook ooit rijstbollen gegeven, om mijn sterkte weer terug te krijgen. Ik had gehuild, ik had toen verdriet. Maar waarom? " Joehoe aarde aan Chihiro?" "Oh haha sorry, bedankt." ik plakte een neppe lach op mijn mond. Waarvan was die herinnering? En waarom was ik het vergeten? We aten samen de rijstbollen. "Nou, Chihiro. Leuk met je gepraat te hebben. Ik ga nu weer." hij knipoogde naar me en liep weg. "Dag." fluisterde ik terug. Wat gebeurt er toch met me? Ik voelde me zo... Anders, anders dan normaal. Ik legde mijn hoofd neer op het bankje en strekte me uit. Ik staarde naar de lucht. Blauw met witte patronen. Er ging een wind door de bomen heen en ik voelde een paar bloemblaadjes op me neervallen. Roze en klein. Ik wreef er een kapot tussen mijn vingers. Meer blaadjes vlogen om mij heen of kwamen op mij neer. Ik begon recht op te zitten en liet me omringen door de massa roze. Ik stond op en draaide rondjes. Ik bleef draaien en zag de roze blaadjes in een grote vlek veranderen. Ik voelde de duizeligheid en een opkomende koppijn maar ik bleef doorgaan. "Chihiro." zuchtte een stem. Ik stond gelijk stil maar mijn omgeving niet. Deze bleef bewegen zodat ik moeilijk mijn evenwicht kon vinden. Langzaam veranderde mijn omgeving in een tuin vol bloemen. Ik rende achter iemand aan. Ik zag de persoon bijna, al een stukje van een witte mouw. Ik rende nog harder om de persoon in te halen, maar toen verdween bet beeld. En stond ik weer in het park. Een herinnering. Het had maar een paar seconden geduurd, maar het was een nieuwe herinnering. Ik moet dit ergens opschrijven. Ik stond op en voelde hoe moe mijn benen waren, dat was te begrijpen omdat het al lang geleden was dat ik had gejogd. Ik bleef in mijn hoofd het beeld herhalen, de witte mouw en de bloemen. Ik liep rustig naar huis en rende gelijk naar boven toen ik thuiskwam. Ik pakte het leren boekje op mijn bureau waar ik vaak gedichten in schreef en kleine tekeningetjes in maakte als ik me verveel, maar het was persoonlijk en ik had het nog nooit aan iemand laten zien, dus niemand wist dat het bestond. Perfect.. Ik begon erin te schrijven. 'Ik rende achter iemand aan, ik zag een stukje van diegene's mouw. De mouw was wit' ik stopte even in de hoop dat de herinnering verder zou gaan in mijn hoofd. Maar er kwam niks dus ik legde mijn boekje bij de twee tekeningen in mijn nachtkastje. Ik snap er helemaal niks van. Ik wil weten wat dit is. Het zijn geen fantasieën dat weet ik zeker, want die herinnering die ik zag voelde niet als iets nieuws. Is er misschien iets gebeurt wat ik ben vergeten? En begin ik me het nu weer te herinneren? Het is allemaal zo vaag. Ik drukte mijn gezicht in mijn kussen. Misschien ben ik wel gewoon gek en hoor ik eigenlijk in een gekkenhuis thuis? Nee, Chihiro, vertrouwen in jezelf, dit IS echt. Ik besloot om een douche te nemen om tot rust te komen en om schoon te worden na die loop van net. Ik liep naar de badkamer en kleedde me uit en deed mijn haar los. Ik keek naar mezelf in de spiegel. Lang bruin haar tot het midden van mijn rug met bruine ogen die zich verscholen achter een lok. Ik had geen zin meer om langer naar mezelf te kijken. Ik wist dat ik niet lelijk was, maar als ik in de spiegel keek kwam er altijd een waslijst vol met dingen in me op die ik zou willen veranderen aan mezelf. Ik stapte de douche in en zette de kraan aan. Langzaam liet ik mezelf op de grond zakken. Ik sloot mijn ogen en liet mezelf omringen door de warmte. " Ga ik dit ooit oplossen?"


	5. Chapter 4

Hoofdstuk 4

De bus stond al voor de school. We gingen kamperen. Ik had een grote rugzak bij met daarin de belangrijkste benodigdheden en voor de zekerheid een potlood, gum, pen en mijn boekje. Ik zou met Seira in een tent slapen. Ondanks de rare dingen die de laatste tijd gebeuren heb ik er zin in. Het zou mij misschien helpen ontspannen. In de bus zat ik naast Seira, voor ons zaten Bolin en Gaito en achter ons zaten Hanon en Raven. we kletsen met zijn allen over van alles en nog wat. Ik staarde uit het raam naar de voorbij razende bomen en huizen die maar vaag te zien waren door de snelheid waarmee we reden. Het deed me denken aan toen ik in het park... Nee. Niet aan denken. Dit worden NORMALE, leuke dagen. Dat moest toch lukken. Ik zette een glimlach op mijn gezicht en mengde me in het gesprek over de nieuwste roddels over stelletjes, mensen die een blauwtje hebben gelopen en andere rotzooi. Langzaam veranderde de neppe lach in een echte lach. Het was fijn om zo bij mijn vrienden te zijn en echt lol te hebben. Na een tijdje stopte de bus bij een bos met daarnaast een meer, het was echt super mooi! " wauw." zuchtte ik uit. We liepen met zijn allen de bus uit om de plek waar we zonet waren aangekomen te bewonderen. De spullen werden uit de bus geladen en ik zocht mijn rugzak. Seira pakte ook haar spullen en vervolgens werd ons opgedragen om een plekje te zoeken voor onze tenten. We vonden een plek dicht bij het meer bij een grote boom waar het licht ons net nog kon bereiken. De grond was ook bijna overal gelijk. "Dit is de plek!" roept Seira. "Inderdaad, het is hier prachtig." " En om het nog beter te maken... Kijk wie daar gaan staan!" ik draaide me in de richting die Seira aanwees. Nog geen vijftien meter van ons vandaag stonden Gaito en Bolin hun tent op te zetten. " Twee vliegen in een klap." giechelt ze. "Huh?" " Ik en Gaito en jij en Bolin Duhhhh... Waar zit je met je hoofd." " Oh Hahaha dat, jij en Gaito, ja. Ik en Bolin? Ik denk het niet." "Hoezo niet lieverd?" " Wat denk je zelf, Bolin is super populair. Wat zou hij met een meisje zoals mij moeten?" "Maar Chihiro, hoe vaak moet ik het je nog zeggen. Bolin vind jou leuk, ik kan het zien aan hoe hij naar je kijkt." "Hoe kijkt hij dan?" " Hihi weet ik veel... Alsof... Alsof... Jij het leukste meisje is dat hij ooit gezien heeft." " Hihi , hou op Seira!" ik begin haar te kietelen waardoor haar kinderlijke lach naar bovenkomt. Ze begint te lachen en met haar benen te trappelen. Dan kietelt ze mij opeens terug. Ik sla met mij armen in het niks. "AHHH SEIRAA!" Ik sta op en ren van haar weg met een reuze lach. Ik kijk naar haar achterom en ik zie dat ze me volgt. "Kijk uit chihiro! Ik pak Je!" hoor ik haar schreeuwen. Opeens struikel ik. Ik hoor mezelf gillen. Opeens lig ik in de armen van Bolin, blijkbaar heeft hij mij opgevangen. " wat... Wat... Gebeurde er?" " je struikelde." zegt Bolin terwijl hij mij rechtop zet. " ohh... Uhh.. Hahaha... Bedankt, dat je me opving." " geen probleem." hij knipoogt naar me en loopt terug naar Gaito. Ik kijk hem na. Bolin had me zojuist gered, ik had in zij armen gelegen... " zag ik dat nou net goed?" zegt Seira verbaast. " ik denk het" we lopen terug naar onze plek en beginnen de tent op te zetten. Wat was het dat ik me zo aangetrokken tot Bolin voelde? Ik kende hem niet eens zo goed. De tent stond al snel overeind. We legden onze matjes en slaapzakken in de tent om er vervolgens op te gaan liggen. " perfect. Dit gaat hem helemaal worden." zegt Seira. Ze haalt een zak met zuurtjes uit haar tas en houd hem onder mijn neus. Ik voel de smaak al in mijn mond opkomen en ik pak er een. We lagen daar zo een tijdje maar ik kreeg het een beetje warm dus ik vertelde Seira dat ik even naar buiten ging. " wel terugkomen hè!" roept ze. " jahaa..." als ik buiten sta voel ik de wind in mijn haren. Lekker koel. Afkoelen zou nog beter gaan als ik in dat meer zou mogen zwemmen. Maar ik dacht dat we zo gingen eten. En zoals ik had verwacht hoorde ik de leraren al roepen. Zoals gewoonlijk zat ik naast Seira. We aten macaroni. Het was heel gezellig en ik kletste erop los met Seira over van alles en nog wat. Toen we klaar waren hadden we tijd om te doen wat we wilden, aangezien we vandaag geen corvee hadden. Ik ging met Seira in de tent kletsen en vooral luieren. Toen het wat donkerder werd en de sterren begonnen. Te verschijnen, schoven we onze matjes half uit de tent zodat we met onze hoofden buiten lagen en naar de sterren konden kijken. We zijden niks. Het was geen ongemakkelijke stilte, we waren alle twee gewoon in een soort trance naar de sterren aan het kijken. Ik zag een hele felle ster, afwijkend van de andere. Het was groot en het leek wel het middelpunt van de hemel. Ik haalde mijn telefoon uit mijn zak en maakte een foto, het was green goede kwaliteit, maar het ging om de herinnering eraan. " de lucht is zo mooi." zeg ik tegen Seira. "ja, inderdaad." we bleven een tijdje liggen staren naar de hemel totdat er werd geroepen dat we ons klaar moesten maken voor bed. Dit deden we. Er was een stroomend beekje dat van een berg af kwam dat gegarandeerd schoon water was waar we dus onze tanden gingen poetsen. Toen we daarmee klaar waren, kleden we ons om in onze pyjama. Ik hoorde wat geritsel bij de tent en vervolgens een stem. "Slaap lekker Chihiro, Seira. " "welterusten Bolin." ik vond het fijn dat hij mij nog een goede nacht wenste voordat ik ging slapen. Na wat geklets met Seira viel ik in een fijne droomloze slaap.


	6. Chapter 5

Hoofdstuk 5

Gelukkig had ik mijn bikini meegenomen want vandaag ging bijna iedereen zwemmen. Het was al erg warm in de ochtend en niemand wou weten hoe erg het zou worden in de middag. Ik voelde me nogal aangekeken toen ik in mijn gloednieuwe bikini aan kwam lopen. Mijn bikini was lichtblauw en ik had getwijfeld toen ik hem kocht omdat het voor mijn gevoel te sexy was voor mijn normale stijl. Zoals ik al had verwacht het resultaat, jongens die elkaar aanstoten, naar mij wijzen en dingen in elkaars oren fluisteren. Wat jaloerse en verbaasde blikken van meisjes toen ik voorbij liep. Ik voelde en blos op mijn wangen komen dus ik keek omlaag zodat niemand het zou merken. " Hey Chihiro!" ik zag Bolin uit het water op mij af rennen. Ik kon mijn ogen niet van hem afhouden. Wat een spieren! niet overdreven hij was nog steeds heel slank maar je kon de blokjes van zijn sixpack tellen. " wow, Chihiro.. Die bikini staat je goed." dat maakte mij nog roder dan dat ik al was. "Thanks." " Chihiro!" ik voel twee armen om me heen. " hee Seira, je bent eindelijk klaar." ze knikt en giechelt. " zullen we dan maar het water in gaan?" vraagt ze. Ik knik. We lopen hand in hand het koude water in. Ik voelde opeens water in mijn gezicht spatten en zie vervolgens Seira met een grijns tegenover mij staan. " Jij... Die krijg je terug." ik sla een zo grote mogelijke hoeveelheid water haar kant op. Ik hoor haar gillen. En zo veranderde het in een groot water gevecht. Gelukkig had ik hierop gerekend en geen make up op gedaan. Zo bleven we nog een tijdje rondspetteren totdat we geen zin meer hadden. Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en begon op mijn rug te drijven. Na een tijdje kwam Seira met een idee. " Hey, zie je die boom daar?" " uhu" " zou het niet vet zijn als we daar vanaf in het water sringen?" " uhmm.. Oké. Laten we het doen." ik vond het idee een beetje apart maar als ik Seira er gelukkig me maak... we klommen uit het water en een stukje de boom in. "Ga jij als eerste?" "bang?" peste ik haar. "nee hahah ik..." "haha ik ga al hoor, geen zorgen" ik stond en de duikerstand en maakte een duikbeweging naar voren. Ik voelde een tinteling door me heen gaan toen ik het water raakte. Ik voelde opeens een scherpe steek in mijn hoofd, door de schrik verloor ik al mijn adem. Toen werd het zwart voor mijn ogen.

Ik zag hoe mij roze schoentje in het water was gevallen. Ik moest hem terug krijgen. Ik leun naar voren om het te pakken maar ik verlies mijn evenwicht en val in het water. Ik word overvallen door paniek. Ik weet niet hoe ik moet zwemmen! Ik hoor mijn moeder mijn naam roepen. Het water stroomt woest om me heen en ik kan nergens houvast krijgen. " maaamm! Mammaaa! Help me! Papaaaaa! " opeens voel ik dat ik word terug gedragen uit de rivier. Eindelijk, ik ben gered. Ik zie hoe mijn moeder mij vast houd en ik begin te huilen. " dankjewel mama !" roep ik huilend uit. " dat heb ik niet gedaan lieverd. Het was de rivier. Bedank de rivier." ik stond versteld dat een rivier dat kon doen maar ik was de rivier dankbaar. " Dank u wel, Kohaku rivier!"

"Chihiro! Word wakker!" "gaat ze het redden?" " wat is er gebeurd?" ik hoor verschillende stemmen praten. " Chihiro kom op niet weg gaan!" hoor ik een meisje snikken, Seira. Ik wil mijn ogen open doen maar het lijkt of ik er geen controle over heb. " Laat me niet alleen, Chihiro!" ik voelde haar hand de mijne omklemmen. Ik wou mijn mond openen en zeggen dat ik oké was maar het lukte niet. Waarom lukte het verdomme niet? Toen hoorde ik nog een stem. " kom op Chihro, je gaat het halen. Dit gaat goed komen. Je gaat niet bij ons weg! " dat was Bolin. Zelfs Bolin was bezorgd. Ik moest ze laten zien dat ik oké was. Met alle kracht die ik in me had probeerde ik mijn ogen te openen. Eerste lukte het niet maar na een tijdje opende mijn ogen zich langzaam. Ik moest knipperen tegen het felle licht. Ik voelde twee armen om me heen. " o god, gelukkig Chihiro. Je bent oké." hoor ik Seira snikken. " Seira." Weet ik met moeite uit te brengen. Dan word het weer zwart voor mijn ogen.

"Hier, eet dit. Je moet iets eten van deze wereld. Anders verdwijn je."

Mijn lichaam deed pijn. Het leek alsof het in brand stond. Ik hoorde piepjes. Waar was ik? Wat is gebeurt? Oh ja, ik sprong in het water en toen... Mijn hoofd... Ik voel de pijn van mijn hoofd sterk aanwezig. En toen... Ik herinnerde me iets... Over vroeger, toen ik in het water viel. En over de plek met de vreemde wezens! Dit moest ik opschrijven! Maar eerst... Ik moest mijn ogen open krijgen. Ik deed mijn ogen open en tot mijn verbazing was het bijna net zo donker als toen ik mijn ogen dicht had. Maar de deur stond op een kier waardoor ik een paar dingen kon onderscheiden. Een raam, nog een deur, apparaten om me heen, ik lag in een bed en naast mij zat iemand. Diegene sliep. Ik draaide wat heen en weer maar tot mijn schrik deed het pijn. Ik hoorde mezelf kreunen en de persoon naast me bleek daardoor wakker geworden. "Chihiro, je bent wakker. O gelukkig." hoorde ik mijn moeder schrikken. " ik dacht dat ik je kwijt was lieverd. " ik voelde haar armen om me heen en ook al deed het pijn, ik wou dat ze daar bleven. Ik voelde dat ik ook begon te huilen. " het komt allemaal goed lieverd... Het komt allemaal goed, de dokters hebben mij verteld dat je je snel weer beter gaat voelen." fluisterd ze in mijn oor. Ze legde me weer terug in het ziekenhuis bed en zei dat ik moest gaan slapen. Ik knikte ook al wist ik niet zeker of ze het wel kon zien in deze duisternis. Maar voordat ik in slaap kon vallen moest ik nog iets vragen aan mijn moeder. "mama?" " ja, lieverd" "Ben ik vroeger in een rivier gevallen?" Het bleef even stil. "Ja, je wou je schoentje pakken maar je viel." "En heeft de rivier mij toen gered." "ja, tenminste als je daarin gelooft." "Welterusten mama." " Welterusten schat."


	7. Chapter 6

Hoofdstuk 6

Ik moest een paar dagen in het ziekenhuis blijven en mocht daarna naar huis. Ik bleef nog een tijdje thuis en schreef alles wat ik had meegemaakt in het boekje. Deze had ik pas na een dag of twee omdat het even duurde voordat mijn spullen weer terug waren. Seira kwam elke dag langs. Op een dag nam ze ook een kaart mee van de klas waarop stond dat ik snel weer beter moest worden. Iedereen had zijn naam opgeschreven en sommige een klein berichtje daarbij. " Dat is lief." zeg ik terwijl Seira bij me op bed zit. " iedereen mist je, ze willen dat je snel weer op school komt. En weet je wie er nog het meeste naar je vraagt?" Ik keek haar vragend aan. " Bolin." "Echt waar?" " Jep, zoals ik al zei, die jongen is gek op je." ik keek verbaasd naar de kaart waar Bolin's naam stond. - ik mis je Chihiro, word snel beter. Bolin. - "Mama, zegt dat ik over een paar dagen terug naar school mag. Ik moet nog wel uitkijken met mijn hoofd." "Natuurlijk! Master-Ninja-Seira de geweldige beschermt je wel." ik moest lachen om haar worden. "Weet ik toch lieverd." Seira lacht naar mij en kijkt dan op haar horloge. "Shit! Ik kom te laat voor eten.. Het is al zes uur! Ik moet opschieten anders word pap boos." ze pakt haar jas van de stoel leuning en geeft me een kus op de wang. " Doei Chihiro! Ik zie je morgen weer." " Tot morgen Seira." en toen was ik weer alleen. Seira's vader wachtte thuis op haar? Wat lief van haar vader.. "papa... Je dochter was bijna... En je kwam niet eens naar het ziekenhuis om haar te bezoeken. WAT BEN JE VOOR EEN VADER ALS JE DAN NIET EENS NAAR JE DOCHTER KOMT? DAN BEN JE GEEN VADER!" schreeuw ik. Ik open mijn ogen en zet mijn raam open. Kijkend naar de hemel ga ik op de vensterbank zitten. "Kijk jij nu ook naar deze hemel papa? Of ben je aan het werken? Want werken lijkt het enigste waar je geïnteresseerd in bent!" ik voel tranen over mijn wangen stromen. "waarom kom je niet naar me toe papa? IK HEB JE NODIG PAPA!" ik begin tegen de muur te slaan. "JE HEBT NOOIT OM ME GEGEVEN PAPA!" ik hoor voetstappen en dan voel ik twee armen om Me heen. " Rustig Chihiro!" " NEE!" gil ik terwijl ik met mijn armen in het niks sla. "WAAROM PAPA! WAAROM WAS IK NOOIT GOED GENOEG? Waarom papa? Ik ben altijd braaf... Zijn het mijn punten? Want die zijn goed papa! Ik werk me Kapot om jou gezicht te zien als ik een geweldig rapport heb.. MAAR JE BENT ER NOOIT OM HET TE ZIEN! IK DOE ZO MIJN BEST PAPA... " ik sloeg tegen de muur met al mijn kracht, mama hield me niet tegen. "Waarom moest je ons verlaten papa?" ik liet mezelf op de grond glijden tegen mama aan. We zitten samen op de grond en we huilen. " mama? Waarom houd papa niet van me?" het was even stil. "Hij houd van je Chihiro maar... Papa heeft nooit zo goed geweten wat hij met gevoelens moet doen dus hij werkt hard. Hij denkt dat hij ons gelukkig maakt met een groot huis en mooie spullen. Dat is hoe papa zijn liefde laat zien." "Dat is geen liefde mama." "Hij ziet het als liefde Chihiro." mijn moeder veegde mijn tranen weg en gaf een kus op mijn voorhoofd. "Papa en ik houden van jou lieverd. Je bent het mooiste geschenk dat we ooit hebben gekregen." ze kust me nog een keer. " kom laten we gaan slapen." we liepen samen naar papa's en mama's slaap kamer. We vielen samen in slaap.

De volgende ochtend had mama pannenkoeken voor me gebakken als ontbijt. Ik voelde me al stukke beter! Ze ging boodschappen doen en ik ging weer in mijn eigen bed liggen om verder te slapen. Ik sliep de laatste tijd zo veel... Maar ik had het blijkbaar nodig. Ik sla de deken dicht om me heen en sluit mijn ogen.

Ik stond voor het rode gebouw. "hallo?" geen antwoord. Iets zei me dat ik de tunnel

In moest lopen. Ik liep in de tunnel, het was koud en ik voelde wind langs mijn benen die mij verder de tunnel in leken te trekken. Ik zag aan het eind van de tunnel licht. Ik rende er naar toe tot ik afremde omdat ik twee silhouetten zag. Een draak en een jongen. "Hallo?" "Chihiro." zuchte de jongen en de draak samen. "Vergeet ons niet." toen praatte alleen nog de jongen. " zoek me." Opeens begint de grond te beven en ik val op de grond. " wat gebeurt er?" Brokken steen van de tunnel vallen op de grond. " Chihiro, ik dacht dat ik vandaag alleen met je kon praten maar..." "wat?" Roep ik naar de jongen en de draak. Toen stortte de tunnel in. "Zoek me Chihiro... Alsjeblieft... Zorg dag je me vindt."

" Chihiro, misschien moeten we nog even wachten. Je kan denk ik morgen niet naar school je ziet er heel moe uit lieverd." " maar ik wil!" Ik had een discussie met mijn moeder toen ik thuis kwam. Ze vond me er slecht uit zien. Hoe zou het komen? Ik krijg de ene rare droom na de andere.. En van die droom van vanochtend snapte ik ook al niks. " Chihiro je moet slapen." "Ik wil niet slapen! Ik wil Naar school! Ik wil mijn vrienden." mijn moeder zuchtte. "Chihiro... Wacht dan alsjeblieft nog twee dagen in de plaats van een. Dan mag je daarna naar school oké?" ik zuchtte. Ik wist dat ik deze discussie niet zou winnen. " oké mama." Ik besloot om braaf te doen wat ze wou. Snel zou ik weer naar school kunnen.

Om een of andere reden sliep ik de twee nachten daarna goed. Ik voelde me goed uitgerust op de dag dat ik weer naar school mocht. Mama merkte ook op dat ik er beter uit zag. Op de weg naar school voelde ik opeens twee armen om me heen. Ik draaide me om om te zien wie de eigenaar was van de armen. "Hee lieffie, mag je weer naar school?" zegt Seira met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht. Natuurlijk was het Seira, wie anders? "Ja ik mag weer naar school." antwoordde ik terwijl

Ik een grote lach probeerde te produceren. Ze had me niet door. We liepen verder naar school terwijl Seira vertelde over het bezoek dat ze gisteren had van oude familie vrienden en dat haar vriend van vroeger super knap was geworden. "Oh Chihiro.. Hij was zo knap. En hij flirte met me ik wist het zeker! En dan die ogen... Zo mooi blauw! Deze jongen is anders dan al die andere jongens Chihiro. Hij is mijn toekomst!" roept ze enthousiast. "Wie?" vraagt een stem aan ons. "Oh, hoi Bolin." zeg ik. "Hey." hij komt naast ons lopen gevolgd door Gaito die achter ons blijft lopen met een gezicht dat niks goed voorspelde. "Zijn naam is Darren en Hij is geweldig!" roept Seira uit terwijl ze haar armen in de lucht gooit. Ik zie dat die woorden Gaito pijn deden en ik zag hoe zijn gezicht in een boze, geïrriteerde expressie begon te staan. Ik ga naast Gaito lopen. "Ze draait wel weer bij." zeg ik net hard genoeg om door Gaito gehoord te worden maar te zacht om door iemand anders gehoord te worden. Gaito kijkt me verbaast aan. Ik wist dat hij haar leuk vond aangezien ik hem vaak betrapte op starende blikken naar Seira. "Zo gaat het meestal. Ze ontmoet een jongen, ze vind hem geweldig, ze komt erachter dat een groot percentage van de jongens op deze aardbol eikels zijn en komt vervolgens een nieuwe jongen tegen." "waarom vertel je me dit?" "Je vind Seira toch leuk?" "J-ja, ik bedoel ik-" "Seira verdient een jongen die haar laat inzien dat er ook lieve jongens bestaan die niet alleen op je afgaan voor je lichaam en vervolgens je hart breken." Gaito kijkt alsof hij hard nadenkt. "ik denk dat jij zo'n jongen bent Gaito." "E-echt?" "Jep, ze verdient iemand zoals jij en jij verdient haar." het bleef even stil. "Dan zal ik op haar wachten." "Dat is mooi, heel mooi." de rest van de weg liepen Gaito en ik in stilte. Bolin vroeg nog hoe ik me voelde en ik zei dat het goed ging. Waardoor hij vervolgens opgelucht verder liep. Seira en Bolin waren het klaslokaal in achter elkaar aangerend om een of andere reden, voordat ik achter hun aan naar binnen kon gaan om vervolgens op mijn plek te gaan zitten voelde ik een hand om mijn pols die mij tegen hield. Ik keek om mijn schouder naar achteren om vervolgens de jongen met blond haar en blauwe - bijna zilvere - ogen te zien. "Bedankt, Chihiro." "Geen dank Gaito." toen liep ik naar mijn plek naast Seira. Mensen gingen om mijn tafel heen staan om vervolgens bezorgd te vragen hoe het met me ging en wat er nou precies gebeurt was. Ik antwoordde om beleefd te zijn maar eigenlijk vond ik het helemaal niet fijn om in de belangstelling te staan. Toen de leeraar binnenkwam vertelde hij de leerlingen om op hun plek te gaan zitten waar ik blij mee was. Hij vertelde ons over formules, maar ik had geen zin meer om op te letten. Ik tuurde uit het raam en liet mijn ogen langs de bomen glijden. Mijn ogen stopte bij een zwarte vlek. Ik vernauwde mijn ogen om het beeld scherper te maken. Het was de omtrek van een mens. "wat?" "Ja, Chihiro. Waar zit je?" ik week mijn ogen niet af van het beeld wat dichterbij leek te komen. "Chihiro? Aandacht graag erbij mevrouw Ogino." ik liet mijn ogen even los van de zwarte vlek om de docent aan te kijken. "Sorry meneer, het zal niet meer gebeuren." toen de aandacht niet meer op mij gericht was keek ik nog eens uit het raam. De schim, vlek of persoon... Het was weg. Heb ik het me dan ingebeeld? Ik liet mijn hoofd in mijn handen vallen. "Hee Chihiro, gaat het wel?" vraagt mijn vriendin Seira. "Je ziet helemaal bleek." "het gaat... Goed." "ik geloof er geen snars van. Meneer, Chihiro voelt zich niet goed." "Seira, hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen. Steek je hand op als je iets wilt vragen of zeggen." maar meneer... Het gaat niet goed met Chihiro." ik voelde me zwak, maar ik kon dit niet aan anderen laten zien. ik stond op om mezelf te verdedigen. Ik. Ben. Niet. Zwak. Ik herhaalde de woorden in mijn hoofd en sprak toen. " het gaat allemaal..." opeens voel ik een sterke pijn in mijn hoofd en alles begint te draaien. Ik hoor mezelf kreunen. Ik hoor mensen mijn naam roepen maar het leek alsof ze ver weg waren. Het beeld wat ik zag vervaagde. Ik zag nog net Seira's bezorgde gezicht, mensen om me heen en Bolin die het lokaal verliet. "Chihiro.." hoorde ik de stem luid en duidelijk zeggen in tegenstelling tot de stemmen op de achtergrond. "Chihiro..." zuchte de stem weer. Toen werd alles zwart.

"Lin en Sen, Jullie krijgt het grote bad vandaag." "Waar was je? Ik was echt bezorgd." "Uh-uh!" "Geen zorgen het verandert je niet in een varken." "hier je kleren, verstop ze." "Dit is mijn kleindochter." "Kleindochter?" "hij verdwijnt gewoon soms." "als je niet met me speelt ga ik huilen." "gebruik je herrineringen aan hen. Als je iemand ooit hebt ontmoet vergeet je ze nooit helemaal." "Wat is er aan de hand?" "Het is iets wat jij niet zou herkennen. Het heet liefde. " " je moet me beloven dat je niet terugkijkt, niet totdat je door de tunnel bent." "zullen we elkaar nog een keer ontmoeten?" "ik beloof het." "je belooft het?" "ja."

Waarom hoorde ik al deze stemmen die door elkaar praten? Ik hoorde de stemmen maar ik kon de namen en de gezichten er niet bij vinden. Toch kwamen ze me bekent voor. Ik wist alleen niet meer waarvan. Opeens schoot me een naam te binnen. Lin.

Ik hoorde mensen mijn naam zeggen en ik voelde iets kouds op mijn gezicht. Ik voelde ook opeens de pijn in mijn hoofd. Ik hoorde mezelf kreunen. "volgensmij komt ze bij." ik open mijn ogen voorzichtig. "W-waar ... Ben ik?" ik zag een meisje met bruin lang haar en bruine ogen. Mijn beeld was nog wazig maar was dat Lin? "Lin, ben jij dat?" "Chihiro, ik ben het. Seira." ja het was Seira. Mijn beeld was scherper en ik zag nu dat het meisje Seira was en niet Lin. Waarom was ik Lin vergeten? En waar kende ik haar van? En wat wilden al die stemmen mij vertellen? Ik zuchtte. "Chihiro?" vraagt Seira. "Ik wil naar huis." zeg ik. "Alsjeblieft breng me naar huis Seira." ik was me niet heel bewust van de armen die mij optilden. Maar ik hoorde een stem die geruststellende woordjes in mijn oren fluisterde. Seira was dichtbij. Ik was niet alleen.


	8. Chapter 7

Hoofdstuk 7

Het bleek dat Gaito mij naar huis heeft gedragen. Seira was meegelopen. Toen ik in mijn bed lag en hun samen in mijn huis waren zijn ze aan de praat geraakt. Nu spreken ze elkaar steeds vaker. Is er toch nog iets goede uit gekomen. Ik lig nu al een week op bed. Ik heb koorts. Sinds wat er op school gebeurt is voel ik me slecht. Mijn hoofd doet vooral veel pijn en ik heb nachtmerrie's die onduidelijk zijn. Maar allemaal iets gemeen hebben. De jongen komt er steeds in voor. Ik zie nooit hoe hij eruitziet maar ik weet dat hij het is. Ik had een mooie droom vannacht. Ik stond voor een prachtige rivier. Ik had een witte jurk aan en liep de rivier in. Het water was koel maar voelde goed aan op mijn lichaam. Overal om me heen voelde ik de energie van de jongen. Ik begon op mijn rug te drijven en keek naar de helderblauwe lucht. Geen wolkje te zien waardoor de zon zo op de rivier scheen dat het schitterend terug weerkaatste. In de lucht vlogen papieren vogels. Ik was niet bang. Ik voelde me heel rustig en vredig. Ik sloot mijn ogen en toen ik ze open deed was ik weer in mijn eigen kamer. Ik zuchtte. Dat was echt een mooie droom, het is lang geleden dat ik een fijne droom had gehad. Ik voelde me al beter dan gisteren. Het was al erg licht dus ik vond het wel tijd om op te staan. Ik liep naar mijn badkamer en trok mijn pyjama uit. Ik legde ook alvast een handdoek klaar. Ik waste mezelf met zeep dat naar perzik rook. Mijn lievelings geur. Ik stap de douche uit een sla de kleine witte handdoek om me heen. Ik haal een paar keer mijn vingers door mijn haar en begin het dan te föhnen. Ik hoorde een bons. "mam?" niemand gaf antwoord dus ik föhnde mijn haar verder. Toen hoorde ik het nog een keer. "hallo?" ik liep mijn badkamer uit door mijn kamer en opende de deur naar de gang. Ik kijk naar links en naar rechts maar er is niemand. Ik hoor mezelf opgelucht ademen. Ik draaide me om en keek in het gezicht van een jongen. Ik gilde zo hard als ik kon. "Bolin? Wat doe je hier?" vraag ik met ongeloof. Bolin's ogen stonden leeg, bijna doods. Hij begon op mij af te lopen en strekte zijn getinte armen naar mij uit. "Bolin? Hij legde zijn armen om me heen. "Bolin, wat doe je?" "Chihiro, ik heb zolang op je gewacht." hij versterkt zijn greep om mij heen. Ik voel koude ijzige steken door mijn lichaam heen gaan. Ik begon te trillen en zakte gillend op de grond met de pijnlijke greep van Bolin nog om me heen.

Ik lig weer in mijn bed en het is nacht. "wacht, was dit allemaal een droom?" ik voelde een koude rilling over mijn lichaam een gaan. Het raam stond open. Dat is raar. Ik dacht dat ik hem had dichtgedaan. Ik sta op uit mijn bed om hem dicht te doen. Zal ik gaan kijken in de gang? Maar wat als... Wat als ik omdraai en Bolin daar is? Kom op Chihiro! Het was een droom. Bolin is een normale jongens. Hij zou je nooit iets doen! Ik liep naar de gang en keek naar links een rechts. Ik ademde hard in en uit voordat ik me omdraaiden. Niks. Alleen mijn kamer. Geen Bolin. Geen enge ogen. Geen ijzige pijn. "het was maar een droom." zuchtte ik. Ik sloot de deur achter me en liep terug naar mijn bed. Ik probeerde in slaap te komen maar het was zinloos. Ik bleef nadenken over de droom. Wat betekende die droom? Heeft het wel een betekenis? Of is het misschien een voorspelende droom? Nee! Niet zo denken Chihiro! Het was maar een droom, het was maar een droom. Ik bleef het herhalen in mijn hoofd totdat ik het geloofde. Toen viel ik in slaap.

De volgende ochtend ging ik tot de tegenzin van mijn moeder naar school. Ze bleef maar zeuren over hoe moe ik eruitzag en dat ik moest bijslapen. Maar ik wou niet meer slapen. Ik wou niet nog een keer meemaken wat ik vannacht had meegemaakt. Seira haalde me op. Ze wou me niet alleen laten na wat er was gebeurt. Bolin en Gaito kwamen aanlopen. Ik ging een rilling door mij heen. Gaito zij blij hallo en gaf Seira een knuffel. Ik zag dat ze alle twee een blos op hun wangen kregen. Ik keek in de richting van Bolin. Hij zij niks een keek naar de grond. Ik schrok. Was Bolin verandert in de Bolin die ik vanacht in mijn droom zag. Ik moest zijn ogen zien. "Bolin, alles Oke?" hij keek op. Wallen onder zijn ogen en zijn oogwit was een beetje rood. De meesten mensen zouden schrikken van zijn verschijning maar ik was opgelucht. Zijn ogen waren levendig groen. Ik zuchtte opgelucht. "ja, ik had vanacht gewoon raar gedroomd." hij had raar gedroomd? Misschien had het iets te maken met.. "Vertel er over." "Ah, het slaat nergens op je vind het waarschijnlijk onzin." ik bleef hem verwachtingsvol aankijken. ik lach nerveus. Dit betekent waarschijnlijk veel! Maar ik wou niet opvallen en doorzeuren. "Ja het betekent vast niks, het is gewoon een droom." de leugen kwam er minder soepel uit maar hij leek het niet te merken. "ja." antwoord hij. Toen liepen we naar school. Hij met zijn blik naar de grond en ik met mijn ogen op hem gericht.


	9. Chapter 8

Hoofdstuk 8

Het kon niet waar zijn. Mijn droom betekende niks... Het betekende helemaal niks. "mevrouw Ogino." ik schrok en keek op naar mijn Engelse lerares. "Is mijn les zo oninteressant?" vraagt ze me met sen schelle geïrriteerde stem. "Nee mevrouw, ik heb vannacht nauwelijks kunnen slapen. Ik ben daardoor denk ik wat afgeleid." Mevrouw Pepping zuchtte. "ik zie het dit keer door de vingers maar laat het me niet nog een keer merken." ze keerde me haar rug en schreef meer voorbeeld zinnen op het bord. Ik probeerde mijn aandacht erbij te houden maar langzaam kwamen mijn gedachten telkens uit op Bolin. Mijn ogen schoten naar zijn plek. Hij zat gespannen voorover gebogen. Bolin? Heeft jou droom iets te maken met de mijne? "Chihiro Ogino!" opeens waren alle ogen op mij gericht. Behalve die van Bolin. "Ik ben er nu klaar mee, mevrouw Ogino. Slaap of geen slaap, in mijn les word opgelet. Blijf jij nog maar even na deze les." wat? Ik wou niet blijven! Ik wou praten met Bolin over vannacht. Ik knikte met tegenzin en bleef in stilte wachten tot de aandacht weer op iets anders gericht zou worden. Na een paar minuten keek niemand meer naar me. Ik had het nu toch al verpest dus ik deed de moeite niet meer om op te letten. Ik liet mijn hoofd in mijn handen vallen. Ik denk dat ik nooit ga oplossen wat dit alles betekent, de dromen en de schim die ik zag. De tekeningen... Toen ik aan de tekeningen dacht stopte mijn hand. Wacht sinds wanneer was mijn hand.. Op mijn tafel lag een tekening. Het was een soort zee met daarop een boot met lichtjes en in de verte zag ik een oud gebouw. En toen zag ik het in mijn herinneringen. Ik voelde de nachtelijke lucht. Ik rook de onbekende geur en ik voelde de ongelofelijke angst. Ik wou weg maar ik kon niet. Het water... Het water hield me tegen. De boot kwam dichterbij. Tot het bijna aan land was. Ik dacht dat de boot zou openen maar toen stopte de herinnering. Ik werd wakker gemaakt door de bel. Uit frustratie sloeg ik mijn vuist op tafel. Ik pakte mijn spullen in en wou de deur uitlopen tot een hand me tegen hield. "Chihiro, kom zitten." ik was nerveus maar ik deed wat ze vroeg. "Chihiro, ik heb gemerkt dat je de afgelopen lessen nog al afwezig was. Is er iets aan de hand? Misschien thuis problemen. Of op school?" dit had ik niet verwacht. Ik verwachte een straf. Niet dat ik over mijn persoonlijke leven moest gaan praten. "Uhm.. Nee mevrouw. Alles gaat prima." "Echt waar Chihiro? Ik merk namelijk dat je punten naar beneden zijn gegaan. Dat is niet iets voor jou. Voor de rest ben je een nog ergere dromer dan eerst geworden." ik slikte. Waarom kon dat mens me niet met rust laten. "Alles gaat goed mevrouw." "mag ik de tekening zien die je hebt gemaakt Chihiro?"ik schrok. Niemand heeft ooit mijn tekeningen gezien. Ja, misschien Seira. Maar de heeft ze ook nooit goed kunnen bekijken. "Waarom wilt u mijn tekening zien mevrouw?" ik wist niet waar ik de zekerheid vandaan haalde om haar vraag met een vraag te beantwoorden. "Tekeningen kunnen soms dingen duidelijk maken over mensen. En ik zie dat je de laatste tijd veel dingen tekent Chihiro." het kon geen kwaad. Ik wist niet eens zelf wat de tekening was dus waarom zou iemand anders het wel kennen. Ik wist dat het een herinnering was maar verder wist ik er niks van. "Oké." ik graaide in mijn tas en haalde nerveus de tekening eruit. Ik gaf hem aan mevrouw Pepping. Ik bekeek haar gezicht grondig voor haar reactie. Eerst kwam er herkenning toen verbaasdheid en daarna keek ze me bedenkelijk aan. "Waar dacht je aan toen je dit tekende?" vraagt mevrouw Pepping nerveus met een trillende stem. Zo heb ik haar nog nooit mee gemaakt normaal is ze heel zelfverzekerd. "Ik weet niet mevrouw. Het kwam gewoon zomaar uit mijn vingers." "weet je niet wat dit is Chihiro?" ze keek me

Met wijd opengesperde ogen aan terwijl ze op het papier met haar vinger wees. "nee mevrouw." Mevrouw Pepping begon zwaar te ademen. "Ooit gehoord van de spirituele wereld Chihiro?" vraagt ze nu kalm. "Het klinkt me wel bekend." "Ben je er ooit geweest?" was ze helemaal gek geworden? Ik kende het van sprookjes! "Mevrouw Pepping, voelt u zich wel goed?" "Toen je er was, heb je toevallig ooit een god gesproken met de naam Kamalijè?" "i-ik... Weet niet waar u het over hebt mevrouw." ze greep me vast aan mijn schouders. "Alsjeblieft als je iets weet zeg het!" ze kneep in mijn schouders. "Au! U doet me pijn. Ik weet niks alstublieft! Ik wou dat ik iets wist maar ik weet het niet. Ik weet helemaal niks!" ik voelde tranen over mijn wangen. Ik rukte me los uit haar greep, greep mij tekening en mijn tas en rende de deur uit waar ik een geschokte mevrouw Pepping achter liet. De tranen stroomden over mijn wangen. Ik moest hier weg! Ik rende en rende. Mijn longen brandden. Ik rende van de trap en struikelde. Ik viel en viel en toen werd mijn lichaam met een klap tot stilte gebracht. Ik voelde geen pijn ik voelde alleen mijn longen die in brand leken te staan. Ik wou niet opstaan ik wou blijven liggen. Ik voelde mezelf steeds verder wegzakken. Na een tijdje voelde ik twee sterke armen om me heen. "Chihiro..." zuchtte de stem. Het was DE stem! Opeens voelde ik drang om wakker te worden. Kom op ogen werk mee! Ik wil zien van wie de stem is verdomme! Opeens voelde ik wind langs me heen gaan. Niet langs me om me heen. Ik was omringd door lucht. Was ik aan het zweven? En waar waren de handen gebleven? Ik raakte in paniek, waar zijn de handen gebleven! Opeens voelde ik dat ik het koud had. Ik begon te trillen. Het voelde alsof ik omlaag ging en de kou werd minder. Maar ik stopte niet met trillen. De twee handen kwamen terug en werden armen die zich om me heen sluiten. In de plaats van koude steken zoals in mijn droom voelde ik warmte in mijn lichaam stromen. Ik voelde mijn kracht terugkomen. Toen opeens verdwenen de handen maar de warmte bleef achter. Nu kon in mijn ogen open doen. Ik zat in het bos op mijn knieën. Ik bekeek mijn kleding. Er zat bloed op. Maar toen ik mezelf onderzocht, zover dat kon, kon ik de bron ervan niet vinden. Maar op een of andere manier wist ik dat het mijn eigen bloed was. Ik wist niet waarom maar de jongen met de stem had me gered. Dat wist ik zeker. Ik wist niet waarom maar opeens begonnen de tranen weer te stromen. Misschien was het door de verwarring, misschien doordat ik niet wist waar ik was. Misschien... miste ik de stem en de armen die net nog bij me waren. Ik legende mijn handen over mijn ogen om ze te bedekken. Ookal was hier niemand die het kon zien. Ik wist niet of de jongen met de stem me kon horen maar ik hoopte het. Dus fluisterde ik een dankjewel.


	10. Chapter 9

Hoofdstuk 9

Ik keek om me heen. Ik zat midden op een zandweg omringd door bos. Het kwam me bekend voor maar waarvan? Toen ik omdraaide schrok ik. Toen sloeg ik mezelf voor mijn hoofd. Het was een standbeeld wat ik zag, begroeid met mos. "Dit is... waarom komt me dit zo bekend voor?" vraag ik hardop. Ik liet mijn hand over het koude begroeide steen glijden. Dit standbeeld... Waarom voelt het zo belangrijk? Waarom voelt het alsof ik dit eerder heb gezien? Een koude wind gleed langs mijn blote benen. Het leek alsof de wind mij ergens heen wou brengen. Ik negeerde het. Ik moest eerst mijn uniform schoon krijgen. Mensen zullen dingen gaan denken. Wacht eens... School! Als ik heb gebloed moet er op school ook bloed hebben gelegen. Daar kan ik nu niks meer aan doen. Eerst zorgen dat niemand weet dat ik er iets mee te maken heb. Ik volgde het pad tegen de wind in. Op een of andere manier wist ik dat aan die kant de uitgang zou zijn en misschien ook wel mijn huis, het was te proberen. Na een tijdje wandelen stond ik buiten het bos en zag ik inderdaad mijn huis. Maar het stond boven op een berg. Zo ver weg... Ik begon toch aan de rand van het bos omhoog te lopen. Ik bleef in de schaduwen van de bomen. Als iemand me zo zag wat moest diegene dan wel niet denken. Na een tijdje bereikte ik mijn huis. Mama's auto was weg dus ik wist dat er niemand thuis was. Ik opende de deur en liep dat trap op naar mijn kamer. Ik gooide mijn tas op bed en kleedde me uit. Mijn kleren gingen Moeilijk uit, ze bleven plakken Aan mijn lichaam. Toch lukte het me om mijn blouse en rokje van me los te trekken. Mijn kleuren nam ik mee naar de badkamer en ik legde ze op de grond. Ik keek in de spiegel. Ik zat onder het bloed. Overal... Zat bloed. Ik bracht mijn hand naar mijn mond. Hoe kon het dat ik rechtop stond? Toen realiseerde ik me. De jongen. Hij had iets gedaan waardoor ik beter werd. Hij heeft me gered. Zonder hem... Ik weet niet wat er gebeurd zou zijn. Maar niets goeds in ieder geval. Ik liep naar de douche en zette hem aan. Ik liet het water over mij heen glijden. Het water onder me was rood gekleurd. Ik huilde. Het bloed stroomde van me af. Ik waste mijn haren tot ik zeker wist dat er geen spoortje van het rood meer te bekennen was. Ik liet de douche aanstaan en liep de douche uit om mijn kleding op te pakken. Ik nam ze mee in de douche. Ik moest het ergste er nu alvast uit proberen te halen. Ik haalde de douchekop los en richten hem op mijn kleding. Ik rook de ijzeren geur van bloed. Ik pakte snel mijn perzik zeep en verdeelde bijna de helft van de fles over mijn kleding. Rood... Onder mijn voeten. Rood water... Een rilling ging over mij heen. Ik pakte mijn rokje op en klikte de douchekop weer vast. Ik schrobde me mijn handen over het rokje. Het ergste kwam eruit maar het leek alsof ik een rode waas bleef zien. Ik probeerde mijn blouse. Mijn blouse was wit. Deze werd moeilijker. Ik spoelde en spoelde en uiteindelijk.. Leek het te verdwijnen. Alsof iemand kon voelen hoeveel moeite ik met het bloed had en me de pijn wilde besparen, verdween het voor mijn ogen. Ik sloeg een handdoek om en nam de natte kleding in mijn armen mee naar mijn kamer. Daar zag ik langzaam ook mijn bebloede schoenen schoon worden. Ook de rode voetstappen en de vlekken op mijn tas verdwenen. Ik keek vol verbazing. Ik hing mij kleding aan de waslijn in de tuin en liep terug naar binnen, naar mijn kamer. Ik liep nogmaals naar mijn badkamer om in de spiegel te kijken of ik nog wonden kon vinden. Hoe lang ik ook zocht, en ik zocht lang, ik kon niks vinden. "Wat is dit... Niemand zou zomaar wonden of bloed kunnen laten verdwijnen. Of diegene moet over krachten bezitten die dat kunnen doen. Nee, dat kan nooit... Dat is onmogelijk." toch bleef het idee de rest van de dag in mijn hoofd hangen. Mijn moeder belde nog om te zeggen dat ze vanavond niet thuis zou komen en om te vragen hoe ik me voelde. Blijkbaar had school naar haar gebeld om te zeggen dat ik ziek naar huis was gegaan. Ik denk dat mevrouw Pepping me heeft afgemeld. Dat kwam tenminste nog van pas. Ik nam geen avondeten. Ik kon nu gewoon niet eten. Toen ik om 9 uur in mijn kamer kwam legde ik zonder er nog naar te kijken de tekening van vandaag in mijn nachtkastje. Daarna liet ik me op bed vallen en viel ik in slaap.


	11. Chapter 10

Ik sliep best goed en erg lang, dat kon, omdat ik thuis bleef. Ik voelde me niet helemaal fijn door gisteren. Waarom gebeurde er de laatste tijd toch zoveel ongelukken? Had het iets te maken met de dromen, de tekeningen, de draak en de jongen of Lin? Lin... Waar kende ik Lin toch van? Lin met haar lange donkere haren en haar donkere ogen. Ik had haar altijd al een mooie jonge vrouw gevonden. Wacht... Altijd al? Hoe lang kende ik haar al? Ik kon nu het antwoord niet vinden. Maar ik moest zorgen dat ik haar niet nog eens vergat. Een tekening. Ik maakte een tekening van haar en dan zou ik haar gezicht terug kunnen halen als ik haar zou vergeten. Ik ging aan mijn bureau zitten en pakte een papier en potloden. Ik wist niet of potloden het beste materiaal was om haar vast te leggen maar ik wou haar zo snel mogelijk op het papier zetten. "ik ga je niet nog eens vergeten Lin!" en toen begon ik. Lijn voor lijn kwam ze tevoorschijn. Haar lange haren. Haar ogen, haar neus, haar lippen en haar roze kleding. Ik tekende haar tot de schouders, ik was nooit heel goed geweest in lichamen tekenen. Het gezicht was wat er toe deed. Die moest ik niet vergeten! Lin staarde me aan vanaf het papier. Onderaan het papier schreef ik haar naam in sierlijke letters met Indische inkt en een kroontjespen. "ik mis je Lin. Ik hoop dat ik je snel weer zie. Waar je ook bent. Ik hoop dat je een gelukkig leven lijdt." zei ik hardop. Ik deed het laatje van mijn nachtkastje open. Ik wisselde de tekening van Lin in voor de tekening van de boot met de lichtjes. Was de herinnering bij deze tekening echt een herinnering of gewoon een fantasie? Ik rilde aan de herinnering aan mevrouw Pepping. Het leek alsof ik het kon voelen branden waar ze me had vast gegrepen. Kamalijè... Wie was dat? En wat heeft die persoon te maken met mijn tekening en de spirituele wereld? Het klinkt wel bekend... Een soort van. De klanken lijken op iets wat ik eerder heb gehoor. Maar wat precies? Daar kan ik mijn vinger op leggen. ik legde de tekening terug en haalde het boekje eruit. Ik schreef over mijn afgelopen ongelukjes en mevrouw Pepping. Als ik er aan terug dacht kon ik haar handen weer voelen. En wat zei ze allemaal over de spirituele wereld en goden...? Misschien is ze wel gewoon gek in haar hoofd. Misschien. Misschien is dit alles wel een grote droom waar ik niet van kan ontwaken. Ik legde de tekening weg met trillende handen. Ik haat dit! Denk ik terwijl ik met mijn hand tegen de muur sla. Ik wilde het nog eens doen totdat ik de pijn voelde. Ik staarde verbaasd naar mijn knokkels. Roze vlees waar uit rode druppels bloed begonnen te ontstaan. Niet goed... Ik liep naar mijn badkamer waar ik ook een EHBO koffertje had staan. Ik opende de doos en zocht naar verband. Ik leegde de doos totdat ik hem tegenkwam. "Ah, daar ben je." ik probeerde het met mijn rechterhand eromheen te wikkelen. Maar een hand is niet genoeg. Het verband zat losjes en rommelig, maar dat maakte niet uit. Beter iets dan niets. Ik liep terug naar mijn bed en legde mijn hoofd neer op mijn kussen. Ik wil gewoon dat het allemaal ophoudt. Weg met al rare fantasieën! Je dat zijn ze, fantasieën! Ik ben gewoon wat verward. Er bestaan geen reuze baby's of draken. Ik heb geen vrienden die ik vergeten ben. En die ongelukken. Ik Ben gewoon on handing. Ja dat is het! Ik Ben zo onoplettend en on handing dat er ongelukken gebeuren! Dit is allemaal niet echt... Dit is niet echt... Dit... Is... Niet... Tranen stromen over mijn wangen. "Ik ben zo in de war." Ik leg mijn handen over mijn ogen om mezelf af te schermen van de buitenwereld. Op een of andere manier voelde ik toen warmte op me heen. Ik haalde me handen van mijn ogen en keek rond. Ik zag niemand, maar mijn gevoelens zeiden wat anders. Ik wist dat er iemand was, maar het voelde hoe raar dan ook best comfortabel. "Ik ben benieuwt wie je bent." ik droog mijn tranen en loop naar het raam. Mijn benen trillen van de vermoeidheid maar dat maakte even niks uit. Ik keek uit het raam om te kijken of ik iemand zag. Heel even leek het alsof ik vanuit mijn ooghoeken iets zag bewegen, maar toen ik snel mijn hoofd die kant opdraaide was er niks. "hm... misschien word ik dus echt gek?" ik strompel terug naar mijn bed. De warmte van de persoon was verdwenen dus ik kroop onder mijn deken, proberend de warmte terug te vinden, maar het voelde niet hetzelfde. Ik zuchtte. Ik sloot mijn ogen, ik voelde me zo moe...

"Chihiro." Het was de stem van de jongen. Een lach verschijnt op mijn gezicht. "Waar ben je?" vraag ik de jongen. "Draai je niet om, Chihiro. Hij merkt het wanneer je dingen begint te herrineren, wanneer je mij herrinert. Hij zal de droom kapot maken." "Dus het is echt?" "Ja Chihiro, alles is echt. Je begint het je weer te herrineren. Het zou onmogelijk moeten zijn voor een sterveling om na wat hij heeft gedaan je nog iets te herrineren, maar je bent niet normaal. Al heb je dit goed kunnen verbergen." Dit bracht me in de war. "Wie is hij? En wat heeft hij gedaan?" geen reactie. "Geef me antwoord!" "Chihiro, hij komt. Er is geen tijd meer. Het spijt me zo." Ik voel twee armen om me heen. Ik kijk durf niet om te kijken. Ik voel de warmte om me heen, de prettige warmte. Zijn warmte. "Hij komt dichterbij, Chihiro. Ik moet gaan, voordat dingen erger worden dan dat ze zijn." "W-wacht! niet weggaan." Ik draai me om, maar de jongen is verdwenen. Ik voel langzaam de warmte afzwakken "Maar, ik wil het herinneren, ik wil jou herrineren." Ik voel een warme wind. "Het komt Chihiro, hou je gewoon vast aan die gedachten en dan komt alles goed. Dag, chihiro." Toen was de warmte verdwenen. Opeens voelde ik me heel eenzaam. Ik weet niet wie die persoon was, maar ik moet het uitvinden. Ik kom er achter!

"ik... kom... er achter..." Ik draai me langzaam om en open mijn ogen. Ik kantel mijn hoofd naar het raam. De wereld zag er mooi uit vanuit dat raam. Op een of andere manier voelde ik me nog steeds alleen, maar ik voelde me ook fitter. Misschien komt het door die jongen? Wie wist wat hij allemaal kon doen. "Ik ga je vinden." zeg ik met een lach op mijn gezicht. "Wie?" ik draai me om. "Mam?" "Ja, ik ben thuis lieverd. Hoe gaat het? Heb je goed gegeten? Ging alles goed?" mama, is bezorgd? "Alles ging goed mam. Ik heb veel geslapen en ik voel me een stuk beter!" Mijn moeder loopt naar me toe en komt bij me op bed zitten. Ze legt een hand op mijn voorhoofd. ze glimlacht. "Ja, je hebt geen koorts." "Mam, is er iets aan de hand. Je lijkt niet helemaal jezelf." ze kijkt me aan en wacht even voordat ze begint te praten. "Iemand heeft me laten inzien hoe belangrijk je voor me bent Chihiro. Zonder dat ik het doorhad ben ik steeds meer gaan werken. Het is nooit mijn bedoeling geweest om je in de steek te laten." "mam, het is oke.." ze aait me over mijn hoofd en mompelt iets over een aardige knul. "Een aardige knul?" "Ja, je vriend? Die me het allemaal liet inzien." "Hoe zag hij er uit?" vraag ik snel. Kon het DE jongen zijn? "Gek genoeg kan ik het me niet goed herrineren.." ze tikt met haar vinger op haar kin. "Weet je nog zijn naam?" "Maku? Taku? Haki? Ik weet het niet meer." Dit schiet niks op. "Als je hem weer ziet wil je dan alsjeblieft zijn naam vragen, ik wil hem... bedanken." "Is goed lieverd. Ze geeft me een kusje op mijn voorhoofd. "Zullen we zo samen eten?" "Is goed! Oh mam?" "Ja?" "Zou ik morgen weer naar school mogen. Ik denk dat ik me goed genoeg voel." "Laten we morgenochtend even kijken hoe het gaat en dan zien we wel." "Oke."

Die avond hadden we een avond eten zoals we vroeger hadden. Ik vertelde verhalen en mama luisterde aandachtig om af en toe commentaar te geven of een vraag te stellen. We lachten terwijl we aten. Ik voelde me zoveel beter. Ik voelde me niet meer alleen. De situatie met de dromen, herinneringen leek me ook wat minder erg. Er was iemand die wel alles begreep. Mijn hou vast. Die jongen was als mijn rots, al weet ik niks over hem. Het enigste wat ik weet is dat als hij bij me is ik een warmte voel, zo prettig. En zijn stem, hij had een lage, bijna zachte stem, niet qua volume, maar zo'n stem dat lieve woordjes kan fluisteren. Die nacht sliep ik zo goed. Ik voelde me fit, maar ik bleef er niet wakker van. Mijn slaap was droomloos, maar het was niet zwart, het voelde meer alsof ik die avond rond dreef in licht of wolken. Het was de fijnste nacht sinds dit alles is begonnen. Ik voelde me zo licht, alsof de zwaartekracht geen effect op mij had en ik elk moment kon opstijgen. Als een vogel, omhoog naar de zon, naar de warmte en licht. Het was eigenlijk toch een droom maar er gebeurde niks, ik bleef daar maar drijven in het licht van de zon. Ik wou dat de tijd bleef stilstaan, dat dit moment voor eeuwig zal blijven duren. Dat ik daar voor altijd kon ronddrijven, maar dat was voordat de realitieit kwam.

**hm... ik weet nog niet wat ik van dit hoofdstuk vindt... maar het was alweer een tijdje sinds ik aan dit verhaal had gewerkt dus ik besloot om mezelf ff aan te sporen. Sorry voor al mijn spellings fouten. Mijn spellings-check ligt eruit... Het hoofdstuk was wel kort maar ik heb het nu nogal druk. School, thuis, vrienden enz... maar ik doe mijn best om te blijven uploaden**


End file.
